


Netflix and Chill

by siizenn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Netflix and Chill, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siizenn/pseuds/siizenn
Summary: [UA/SMUT] Les cours ont fini plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui. Marco a donc proposé à Jean de rester chez lui jusqu'à 19 heures. Mais la série qu'ils regardent est ennuyeuse et Jean a envie d'essayer quelques trucs...
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Nervous

**Genres** : Romance, School Fic, Drama

 **Rating** : T/M

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki No Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama

* * *

_**NETFLIX AND CHILL** _

_\- CHAPITRE 1 -_

**Nervous**

* * *

La nouvelle que leur professeur d'histoire est absent fut la seule chose qui maintenu Marco de bonne humeur, durant toute la journée.

Ce n'est pas un cours qu'il méprise ou qu'il trouve particulièrement ennuyant (la classe en général est plutôt passionnée par ces histoires de conquêtes coloniales et de guerres entre peuples saupoudrés de mythes titanesques). Mais finir plus tôt que prévu est toujours une bonne nouvelle. Le genre de bonne nouvelle qui permet de rééquilibrer son cycle de sommeil ou bien de se détendre autour de cochonneries et de films divertissants.

— Euh… ouais. Pourquoi pas. La réponse de Jean à son invitation a été un peu désinvolte et hésitante.

La réponse de Jean à son invitation a été un peu désinvolte et hésitante. Mais Jean est toujours comme ça. Il réfléchit trop et veut constamment donner l'impression qu'il s'en fout de tout. Mais Marco aime bien ça. Ça lui rajoute un petit défaut dans la liste incalculable de ses qualités et Jean rougit - quelques fois - quand il le taquine avec ça.

Mais ce n'est pourtant pas quelque chose de surprenant, c'est même plutôt anodin. Les deux garçons ont l'habitude de rester un peu plus longtemps ensemble à la fin des cours et Jean est venue plusieurs fois chez lui. Il faut croire qu'il est juste imprévisible, comme d'habitude. Ou bien que cela est un rapport avec son comportement un peu étrange ces temps-ci... Rien d'important vraiment, mais cela a le don de tracasser Marco.

Avant, Jean avait l'habitude de lui parler de Mikasa. Ce n'était pas fréquent, mais quand ça lui venait en tête ou qu'il voulait faire une remarque, Jean ne se gênait pas. Mais maintenant, le prénom de la jeune fille s'est complètement évaporé de son vocabulaire. Les taquineries publiques et enfantines de Jean à son égard sont aussi portées disparues (il aime bien se moquer de lui devant les autres pour paraître cool, mais Marco sait que ce n'est pas méchant. Jean n'est pas comme ça) et il fait même ses devoirs à temps.

Marco est peut-être psychotique et un peu maniaque sur les bords, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer ce genre de futiles et ridicules détails. Chez Jean, tout paraît important. Ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il pense, est-ce qu'il aime bien le nouveau manteau que Marco porte aujourd'hui ou est-ce que ça le dérange vraiment que ça soit lui qui lui paye son repas du midi ? Et même si le brun arrive à être naturel en sa présence (c'est quand même son meilleur ami depuis deux ans), il y a des choses qu'il préfère cacher et dissimuler sous l'excuse d'une amitié profonde.

Non, Marco ne lui paye pas le sandwich le plus cher de la friterie et ne se préoccupe pas de ses moindres faits et gestes parce qu'il lui plaît, mais bien parce que c'est son meilleur ami. Enfin, il pense.

Heureusement pour eux, Marco habite en ville. Au contraire du châtain, ils n'ont pas besoin d'attendre un quart d'heure à l'arrêt de bus dans le froid et le ventre criard de nourriture. Sur le chemin, les deux jeunes garçons parlent de tout et de rien. Marco arrive même à glisser dans la conversation son inquiétude dû à l'absence de son professeur - M. Smith paraît toujours en parfaite santé, ça ne peut pas être une absence médicale - et Jean se moque de son habitude à se soucier de tout le monde. Son ami trouve qu'il pense un peu trop aux autres avant de penser à lui-même et qu'un jour, ça le perdra. Sauf que Jean ne sait pas qu'il n'y a pas « tout le monde » et qu'il est la seule véritable personne qui est dédié à ses pensées. Mais ça, ce n'est sûrement pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à son meilleur ami.

Marco est tout de même heureux de le voir sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, et un peu moins quand il commence à sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Une mauvaise habitude que lui a reléguer Floch, un gosse de riche (Marco se demande bien comment ça se fait que Jean ait commencé à traîner avec ce type. Serait-ce un nouvel indice prouvant son éloignement vis-à-vis de lui ?).

— Maintenant ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu sentes la clope et que mes parents s'en rendent compte.

— Ils seront là ?

— Je sais pas, au cas où.

Jean paraît un peu plus frustré et se convainc, à contre cœur, de ranger son paquet là où il devrait être. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour lui de savoir s'ils seront là ? Marco n'a pas connaissance de son mépris envers eux - au contraire, ses parents aiment bien Jean. Ils le trouvent débrouillard et poli - et leur présence n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Marco est sûr qu'ils les laisseront regarder un film ou une série dans sa chambre, sans causer le moindre souci.

Marco s'assure toujours d'être le dernier à fermer la porte d'entrée de son bâtiment. Ça paraît un peu trop gentleman, mais il n'a pas envie que Jean s'embête de la fermer. Elle est assez chiante quand elle s'y met et de son point de vu, il peut observer son ami sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'est bizarre, peut-être même flippant, mais c'est son seul moment de répit.

— Merde… On a oublié d'aller acheter des trucs.

Jean est toujours de dos et traverse la petite cour de sa résidence. Rapidement, il enjambe les escaliers et ne remarque pas les yeux de Marco qui se posent sur lui.

— C'est pas grave. Je dois avoir des gâteaux quelque part.

— Ouais, mais moi je voulais boire un truc.

« Boire un truc ». Le genre d'activité qui devient assez récurrente chez Jean. Sûrement pour se créer une image, mais depuis quelque temps, le châtain a l'habitude de suivre ses « nouveaux amis » dans les terrasses des bars et des cafés. Marco sait qu'il n'aime pas spécialement la bière et que son porte-monnaie se vide à vue d'œil (les pintes sont assez chères en ville). Il n'aime pas non plus amener Marco avec lui. Jean dit souvent qu'il ne s'entendrait pas trop avec eux et que cette fameuse Hitch à la langue bien pendue… Ça gâcherait son après-midi. Ou bien Jean veut seulement exclure Marco ? Peut-être qu'il en marre de lui et qu'il trouve ça bizarre qu'ils soient ensemble, tout le temps.

Conny et Sasha n'aiment pas non plus l'habitude qu'il a de toujours lui trouver des excuses. Ses deux amis lui avaient donc conseillés de lui faire la gueule, mais Marco est bien trop optimiste et gentil. Il est bien trop amoureux.

En ouvrant sa porte d'entrée avec sa clé rattachée à un stupide mais mignon pendentif Assassins's Creed (un cadeau de Jean. Il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir à son anniversaire et ça lui rappelait leurs sessions de jeux vidéo endiablés), Marco observe la goûte de sueur longeant le visage long et masculin de son ami. Il ne fait pas chaud, bien au contraire, et les marches de l'escalier ne sont pas si éprouvantes que ça. Peut-être que Jean est anxieux, mais pour quelle raison ?

— Tu vois, ils ne sont pas là. J'aurai pu fumer. Reprend Jean en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Le châtain est quelques fois un peu trop dans la précipitation, mais c'est un bon observateur. S'il dit qu'il n'y a personne, alors il a raison. Ce qui fait sourire Marco.

— OK, œil de lynx.

— Gneu gneu.

Jean grimace. Mais c'est le genre de grimace qui fait rire Marco parce qu'il se moque de lui-même, et non du brun. Ce sont des petits détails comme celui-ci qui prouve encore une fois que Jean n'est pas la personne égoïste, vantard et malhonnête que s'efforcent de décrire les gens. Non, il est franc, attentionné quand il le veut et a de l'auto dérision. Marco ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur ami.

Les deux jeunes garçons traversent la cuisine ouverte, le salon spacieux et montent les petits escaliers menant à sa chambre. En arrivant dans celle-ci, Marco souffle de soulagement en faisant face à son lit bien dressé et à son étagère rangée. Le brun n'est pas du genre bordélique - beaucoup moins que Jean - mais il ne sait jamais. Peut-être que son ami pourrait paraître un peu dégoûter en voyant une chaussette traînée ou bien des cahiers dispersés un peu partout. Marco a toujours besoin de son approbation… Ça en devient désolant.

— T'es plus à l'aise ici que chez-toi. Se moque Marco en observant Jean fermer les volets de sa chambre.

Sans se retourner, il peut apercevoir ses joues montées et ses épaules se hausser.

— C'est un peu ma chambre maintenant.

Marco rougit légèrement en entendant ça. C'est ridicule de le prendre de cette façon mais le brun a comme l'impression de partager une partie de lui-même et que Jean l'accepte avec volontiers, sans que cette idée le rechigne une seconde.

Et comme à chaque fois, les deux jeunes garçons balancent leurs sacs à dos à l'autre bout de la pièce, disposent leurs chaussures où elles sont censées être disposées (n'importe où) et s'affalent sur le lit deux places de Marco.

En tournant le dos à Jean, le brun attrape son ordinateur portable et commence directement à taper le mot « _Netflix_ » dans la barre de recherche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?

La réponse de Jean met du temps à arriver.

— J'sais pas. Murmure-t-il.

Marco devait s'en douter. Jean ne sait jamais grand-chose quand il s'agit d'être avec lui. Il laisse toujours Marco faire le premier pas et choisir l'activité qu'ils vont faire où la réponse qu'il faut mettre à la question B.

Le brun se retourne légèrement derrière lui et observe le corps mou et allongé de Jean. Sa tête et plongé dans un de ses coussins et Marco a presque envie d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Ils sont toujours incontrôlables, et bizarrement très doux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense.

— T'as fini _Peanky Blinders_?

— Mh.

— Et _Orange is the new black_? Ça l'air bien.

— Le truc de meuf là ?

Il faut bien des moments comme celui-ci où la franchise de Jean peut paraître trop rude et maladroite. Effectivement, c'est une série centrée sur la gente féminine avec des sujets qui sont bien loin de leur parler. Jean aurait très bien pu remplacer le mot « meuf » par « gouine » que Marco l'aurait perçu de la même façon. Peut-être que son ami n'est tout simplement pas intéressé par ce genre de sujet et que ça le dégoûte presque ? S'il a fait l'effort de relever son visage du coussin, c'est bien que sa phrase veut se donner l'air d'être plus importante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ou bien Jean est juste impulsif, comme d'habitude, et ses mots n'auront plus aucune influence dans quelques secondes. Dans tous les cas, Marco ne peut s'empêcher de trouver l'air mal réveiller et confus de son ami attendrissant.

— Tu n'aimes pas ?

Sans qu'il ne l'exige, le ton de Marco se veut plus frêle. C'est comme si la remarque de Jean l'avait touché, alors qu'au contraire, le brun a l'habitude de faire face à ce genre de réflexion.  
Jean décide de se tourner légèrement vers lui. Il tient sa tête avec à sa main gauche et pendant un instant, il semble réfléchir. Mais le châtain détourne finalement le regard.

— Non, m'en fous. C'est bien aussi.

Peut-être que Jean a changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille en présence d'autre personnes et que seul Marco peut lui faire cet effet de remise en question. Rien qu'à l'idée, le cœur du brun s'emballe un peu plus.

— OK. Réponds doucement Marco en retournant son attention vers son ordinateur.

Après un moment à avoir réglé le son de ses enceintes, puis la luminosité et à passer quelques minutes à chercher dans les tiroirs de son chevet les fameux paquets de gâteaux, Marco sourit à Jean en tenant fermement son ordinateur entre les mains, près au binge-watching !

Jean le regarde pendant un instant dans les yeux et détourne encore une fois le regard en se positionnant plus confortablement sur le lit. Marco a l'impression que les gouttes de sueurs s'intensifient sur son visage et il se demande si ses parents n'ont pas mis le chauffage un peu trop haut.

Jean pose son dos contre le mur derrière lui et Marco fait de même, à sa gauche. Positionnant l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, le brun décale légèrement l'écran vers ceux de son ami. Au début, la proximité soudaine entre les deux jeunes hommes crispe un peu Marco. Il peut sentir la cuisse chaude - et bizarrement tendu - de Jean contre la sienne et son épaule se frotter maladroitement sur lui. Le coussin positionné derrière Jean lui permet d'être plus avancé et d'avoir le nez plongé sur l'écran. La lumière de celui-ci se reflète sur son visage brillant et marque ses courbes droites et longues. Comme ça, Jean pourrait même paraître un peu plus détendu et serein que d'habitude. Mais quelque chose cloche et interpelle Marco. Le genre de chose qui dure depuis plusieurs jours et qui semble bouffer leur relation à petit feu.

L'épisode défile et son rythme d'abord lent et comique est rapidement coupé par les grignotages des deux adolescents. Enfin, surtout par ceux de Jean. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et qu'ils auraient dû acheter quelque chose dans une supérette pas loin avant de venir. Jean donne l'impression de mourir de faim et cette idée déplaît fortement à Marco.

Le brun sait que Jean à tendance à manger rapidement quand il est stressé. Il ne calcule pas les fois où le châtain s'obligeait à finir rapidement son sandwich avant de rejoindre la salle de classe pour leur millième contrôle de la journée. Le cœur de Marco se serrait même un peu quand il voyait le repas qu'il lui avait payé se retrouver dans la poubelle la plus proche (les pauses entre midi et une heure sont toujours trop courtes et Jean n'aime pas garder sa nourriture). Mais maintenant, ils ont tout le temps devant eux. Ça ne fait même pas soixante minutes qu'ils sont ensemble et Marco sait que Jean n'a pas d'heure précise pour rentrer.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche tant ?

C'est typiquement le genre de questions qui envahissent un peu trop son cerveau et qui lui font louper la moitié de l'épisode. Alors avec détermination, Marco s'oblige à suivre le passage avec plus d'entrain. Il l'aime bien cette série en plus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement remettre les événements de l'épisode dans l'ordre, un bras vient se glisser derrière lui et une main se poser sur son épaule gauche. Immédiatement, son cœur loupe un battement et Marco hésite à mettre pause.

Il se retourne vers Jean - beaucoup trop rapidement - confus et surpris. Celui-ci fixe l'écran et veut se donner un air concentré et absorbé par l'épisode. Mais Jean ne peut pas mentir à Marco. Ses sourcils froncés et ses joues légèrement rosés le trahissent profondément.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmure Marco, se retenant de ricaner de nervosité.

Au début, Jean ne répond pas. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers ses affaires au sol puis fixe à nouveau l'ordinateur.

— Hm ?

— Jean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son ami est un terrible acteur et ça déprime presque Marco. Parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe et si cela est le moment propice pour se faire des idées.  
La main de Jean paraît plus légère sur son épaule et il commence même à s'agiter un peu pour la positionner plus confortablement sur celle-ci.

— Ça te dérange ?

Marco n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. La chaleur que créer ce contact physique s'intensifie de secondes en secondes et le brun à l'impression de cramer au soleil. Non, ça ne le dérange pas. Pas du tout même. Il aimerait lui dire, le crier, mais c'est absurde. Parce que ce qu'est en train de faire Jean est impulsif et n'a pas de sens.

Cette fois-ci, Marco appuie réellement sur pause et un silence de plomb s'installe dans la chambre. Dans la pénombre, Marco ne peut pas vraiment distinguer une quelconque expression sur son visage. Mais il remarque la pomme d'Adam de Jean faire un rapide va et vient. Le brun essaye donc de calmer son cœur et se penche en avant afin d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. En apercevant la lumière, Jean grogne un peu et laisse son bras revenir vers lui.

— C'est pas nécessaire d'allumer. C'était… C'était juste une question.

Malgré ses joues roses, ses sourcils froncés et son front humide, Jean paraît très serein - du moins à sa manière. Marco vient tout de même de rejeter ce que l'on peut appeler son « avance » et ça ne semble pas déstabiliser Jean plus que ça. Tout ce qu'il l'intéresse, c'est la lumière de sa stupide lampe de chevet.

— Tu sais… S'il y a un truc que tu veux me dire, dit le moi directement.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que veut dire Marco, mais il ne sait pas comment le formuler. Il n'a pas envie de lui avouer que ça fait un bon moment qu'il a remarqué l'attitude étrange de Jean (il va le prendre pour un _stalkeur_ , c'est sûr) ni reparler de cette main sur l'épaule. Marco n'a pas envie de paraître plus excité qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Jean regarde enfin Marco dans les yeux en se grattant légèrement la nuque. Après un moment, il s'avoue vaincu et souffle d'exaspération en glissant son corps sur le lit. De dos, ses pieds touchent le sol et le bout de son sweat-shirt laisse même dévoiler le bas de son ventre. Jean pose ses deux mains sur son torse et fixe à nouveau Marco, l'air frustré.

— Ça… ça t'a dérangé ou pas ? Réponds-moi.

— Non.

C'est plus fort que lui. Marco ne voulait pas lui dire, mais il est impossible pour lui de résister devant cet air presque vulnérable que lui offre Jean. Il a l'impression d'avoir une conversation assez importante et l'honnêteté et sûrement ce qui a de meilleur dans ce genre de cas.

Jean joue quelques secondes avec ses doigts et le silence va finir par tuer Marco.

— J'vais te confier un truc OK ? T'énerve pas.

Le brun fronce ses sourcils et s'affirme mentalement qu'effectivement, il n'aime pas cette situation. Marco a peur parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer (merde, c'est incroyable comment Jean peut être hasardeux quelques fois !) et que ses sentiments sont prêts à exploser d'une minute à l'autre, comme un foutu _kinder surprise_.

— Je t'écoute.

— Y'a... y'a quelques jours, peut-être la semaine dernière j'sais plus, on m'a dit que tu... que t'étais genre en crush sur moi. Sur le coup, j'savais pas trop quoi dire. Hitch avait dit ça comme une mauvaise blague ou un reproche alors j'ai laissé tomber, tu vois.

Marco a l'impression de recevoir un coup de marteau dans l'estomac. C'est blessant, mesquin et franchement dommage. C'est comme s'il s'était embêté à trouver une bonne blague et que quelqu'un d'autre la disait à sa place, tout en se voyant attribuer tous les mérites. Ou pire, que quelqu'un avait fait son coming-out à sa place. Dans les deux cas, c'est pathétique et dommage.

Est-ce que Marco doit jouer celui qui est étonné ? Celui qui nie en bloc et qui rigole même à cette bizarre mais bonne plaisanterie ? Mais rien ne vient, rien de tout ça. Marco baisse juste les yeux, honteux et silencieux.

\- Je t'avoue que j'y croyais pas trop au début… Les autres faisaient que de se moquer de moi quand j'étais seul avec toi. Mais bon, c'est des connards alors… bref, ce que j'veux dire c'est que… hum… j'ai essayé de voir moi aussi. Et tu vas me prendre pour un putain de _stalkeur,_ mais j'ai remarqué des trucs aussi… donc voilà quoi.

Marco essaye de rassembler chaque élément qui sort de sa bouche, mais l'ensemble ressemble plus à un bazar organisé qu'à autre chose.

— J'ai rien compris Jean. Répond Marco en ricanant (vraiment tout doucement). Le mot « _stalkeur_ » sortant de sa bouche le fait rire amèrement.

Le châtain grogne et se redresse de façon plus présentable. Il se met de côté, afin d'être plus proche de lui. À présent, dans la pénombre de la lampe de chevet, Marco observe silencieusement chaque parcelle de son visage se teindre en un rouge aux sous-tons rosés.

— C'que j'veux dire c'est que… t'es pas très discret quoi.

Ou bien Jean est trop observateur. Mais Marco n'a pas envie de répondre ça. Il n'a pas envie de répondre tout court.

— Bref pour faire court, cette idée… bah elle me déplaît pas. Enfin, j'sais pas trop, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et tout… J'ai souvent pensé à toi des fois et puis… bon voilà, tu me laisse pas indifférent quoi.

— Jean...

— Ça... ça te dis d'essayer des trucs ?

Marco croit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Une chaleur brûlante et tourbillonnante envahie son estomac et son cœur bat si fort qu'il peut exploser à tout moment. Oui, c'est irréfléchi, spontané et surtout impensable... Mais aussi merveilleux, trop beau pour être vrai et excitant.

Jean veut « essayer des trucs ». Sûrement le genre de trucs qu'on ne fait pas avec son meilleur ami ou avec un homme tout court... Le genre de trucs qu'il pense être trop mature pour son âge et que sa mère lui interdit sûrement de faire, du moins pas avant quelques années. Mais Marco croit en avoir envie lui aussi. Enfin, c'est sûr, il l'a toujours voulu au fond de lui. Déclarer sa flamme à Jean, lui tenir la main, embrasser ses lèvres puis enfin et en dernier, « essayer des trucs » avec lui.

Mais comme d'habitude, Jean est trop rapide. Il passe toujours à la vitesse grand V et brûle les étapes. Ou bien celles-ci se sont simplement brûlées sans que Marco ne s'en rende compte. C'est peut-être lui qui est trop lent dans l'histoire.

— Tu ne m'a même pas demandé si... si ce genre de rumeurs étaient vrais. Murmure Marco en baissant légèrement les yeux.

— Merde. Me dit pas que j'suis en train d'me prendre un râteau là... ?

Le brun ricane doucement en secouant sa tête. Jean a toujours la phrase parfaite pour le faire rire. Le genre de phrase qui ne marche que sur lui... C'est certain qu'avec ce genre de comportement, comment les gens ne peuvent pas le remarquer ? Marco crève littéralement pour lui.

— Bon. Ça va alors...

Jean sourit à son tour, soulagé. Il arrête de jouer avec ses doigts et se rapproche un peu plus de Marco. À la suite de ce geste, le brun a l'impression de sentir chaque muscle de son corps se tendre.

— Tu veux qu'on teste alors ? Reprend Jean.

Son meilleur ami vient de lui dire qu'il n'est pas discret, que tout le monde sait qu'il est désespérément amoureux de lui et qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Jean est perdu, frustré et lui propose de... de coucher avec lui (est-ce qu'il peut le dire comme ça ? Ça sonne trop cru). Relayant ces informations, tout cela ressemble à un plan foireux. Typiquement le genre de plan qui va briser le cœur de Marco et pourrir leur amitié déjà assez ambiguë. Jean s'en fout, lui, il n'est pas amoureux de Marco. Il veut juste « essayer », voir où ça peut mener et si les gestes et les lèvres de son meilleur ami sont à son goût. Marco à l'impression d'être un morceau de viande dans un supermarché : satisfait ou remboursé.

Mais c'est la chance de sa vie, Marco le pense vraiment. Il a attendu ce genre de moment pendant bien trop longtemps et Jean le lui offre sur un plateau d'argent. Comment il peut refuser ? Comment il peut dire non à Jean ? Il est bien trop courageux et adorable pour ce genre de réponse négative.

Alors simplement et subtilement, Marco hoche la tête en sentant ses joues brûlées.  
Puis vient ensuite le geste un peu maladroit de Jean. Il s'est légèrement relevé et a approché son visage vers celui de Marco. Le brun a l'impression qu'il tremble, ou peut-être, c'est son ami. De stupides et enfantins tremblements mélangeants stresse et excitation. Marco pense qu'ils font bien la paire tous les deux... Inexpérimentés en la matière, ils agissent comme des collégiens s'embrassant en cachette pour la première fois. Et d'un côté, c'est vrai, Jean va être sa première fois.

Son premier baiser, son premier amour.

Le baiser est bref, doux et un peu gauche. Les fines et roses lèvres de Jean se sont écrasées de façon brusque sur les siennes, qui sont plus souples et rebondies. Mais ça a un côté tendre et très romantique. Des papillons viennent exploser dans l'estomac de Marco et des milliers de frissons recouvrir son corps, jusqu'aux recoins les plus subtils. Mais le contact est chaste, rien de plus. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes et Marco à l'impression de vivre le moment au ralenti.

Jean s'écarte doucement et le brun n'a pas le temps de contempler sa réaction qu'il revient déjà à la charge en lui offrant un baiser plus profond et fougueux. C'est sauvage, humide et très, très intime. Leurs langues viennent se percuter rapidement et leurs lèvres se caresser comme si elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Les minutes s'écoulent et ni l'un ni l'autre ose mettre un terme au baiser. Le contact devient encore plus énergique quand Jean dépose sa main sous l'oreille de Marco. Ses doigts fins et étourdis viennent jouer avec sa peau et descendent de plus en plus bas, vers sa nuque. Marco ne pensait pas en être sensible, mais cette partie de son corps est clairement érogène. C'est chatouilleux, tendre et il a l'impression de se noyer, mais d'une façon bien trop mélodieuse et enivrante. Quelques fois, leurs corps se tortillent un peu dans tous les sens. Comme si l'envie d'aller plus loin les brûlés ou bien comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, l'ignorance ; un fardeau bien trop lourd.

Finalement, après avoir fini leur danse endiablée, les deux garçons respirent doucement en laissant toujours leurs lèvres en contact. C'est visqueux, ça bave et c'est chaud. Ce n'est pas le genre de baiser idéal qu'on voit dans les films, mais le genre de baiser qu'on partage avec la personne qu'on aime.

Jean embrasse ensuite tendrement la joue de Marco et recule un peu. Sous cet angle, les deux peuvent parfaitement voir l'expression de l'autre. Marco a l'impression que Jean va attraper un coup de soleil et il devine son air intense et concentré. Le châtain, lui, guète subtilement l'expression de joie sur le visage du brun. Marco est tellement heureux, ça en devient bête et très mignon. Mais Jean est silencieux et il réfléchit un peu trop. Il n'a pas envie de faire de bêtise, mais en même temps, c'est plus fort que lui.

Pendant ce laps de temps où aucun des deux n'osent rien dire, Marco décide finalement de poser son ordinateur sur le sol afin que les deux soient plus confortables pour la suite. Ou bien, il essaye juste de s'occuper les mains, puisqu'il ne sait pas trop où les placer. Quand Marco se retourne enfin, il observe Jean enlever son sweat-shirt et le balancer sur la chaise d'en face. Moins vêtu, rougissant comme une tomate et les lèvres humides de ses traces, Marco lui trouve un air vachement sexy et beaucoup trop attrayant. Le genre d'attraction qui devient incontrôlable et qui rend fou.

— Quoi ? Demande Jean en rapprochant ses sourcils.

— Rien.

Marco sourit et s'approche de lui jusqu'à plaquer son corps contre le mur de sa chambre.

Puis une nouvelle fois, Jean fait le premier pas et initie le baiser. Une chaleur intense prend possession du corps de Marco et pendant un instant, il se demande si tout cela est réel. Ils sont amis depuis si longtemps, c'est presque triste, mais aussi soulageant que cela se passe enfin maintenant. Marco avait attendu en silence pendant que Jean était juste trop bête pour le voir et pour se rendre compte que lui aussi ressent peut-être la même chose. Au contraire du brun, il n'a pas attendu bien longtemps avant d'entamer les choses. Marco est un lâche et Jean est son sauveur.

Le châtain paraît tellement agité. Marco a l'impression que sa tête surchauffe et qu'un million d'idées traversent son esprit. Ses mains sont très baladeuses et maladroites et il l'embrasse, sans s'arrêter une seconde.

— Je sais pas si t'es conscient de l'effet que tu me fais là… Murmure Jean dans son oreille.

Et Marco se retient de sourire. Mais c'est plus fort que lui et Jean croit ne jamais avoir vu un sourire aussi beau de toute sa vie.

Ce n'est qu'une phrase fugace, le genre de truc bête et mignon qui ne fait sourire que les idiots du coin, mais elle fait tellement plaisir à Marco. Elle lui donne du courage et de la confiance en soi. Et il aime bien les trucs un peu crus et érotiques, surtout quand ils sortent de la bouche de son ami. Il a l'impression d'être irrésistible, comme Jean l'est pour lui. Alors instinctivement, Marco décide de prendre les devants à son tour. Il enlève rapidement son pull et lui dévoile sans retendu son torse-nu. Parce que oui, Marco ne porte rien en dessous et c'est sûrement l'une de ses décisions les plus bénéfiques de la journée.

Jean dégluti encore une fois et reste silencieux tout en observant les taches de rousseur de son ami venir s'éparpiller sur son cou, puis son buste et enfin son ventre. C'est beau, presque poétique, comme une œuvre d'art. Mais normalement les tableaux, on ne les touche pas. Et pourtant, Jean est bien contraint de désobéir à cette règle. Ses longs doigts viennent caresser la peau chaude et douce de Marco. Et évidemment ça sent bon, comme son pull qui est maintenant à ses côtés ou bien les draps dans lesquels Jean adore plonger sa tête.

Marco a le cœur qui bat à la chamade, il se retrouve honteusement émoustillé et les caresses et les baisers volés de Jean n'arrangent rien. Ses lèvres ne cessent de toucher ses joues, son cou, et même ses oreilles. Puis ses doigts sont plus téméraires et aventureux... Ils glissent là où ils peuvent : buste, côtes, et même le bout de ses tétons. Mais Marco ne pense pas que Jean fasse exprès. Après ça, il n'a plus recommencé.

Après s'être embrassé encore une fois et pendant un long moment (ils ont enfin trouvé leur rythme et tester tous les baisers possibles), Jean attrape la main de Marco et vient la poser sur son entre-jambe. C'est osé, précipité et tout Jean. Il ne se soucie pas si Marco a vraiment envie de faire ça... C'est un geste un peu égoïste, mais qui excite encore plus son ami. Parce que Jean a toujours une longueur d'avance et que ses défauts trouvent instantanément leurs places dans le cœur de Marco.

Comme materné, la main de Jean guide d'abord celle de Marco en l'aidant à faire des va-et-vient. C'est une sorte de tuto ou de démo, comme dans les jeux vidéo. À cette idée, Marco sourit et vient se coller contre Jean. D'une main, il attrape son menton en l'embrassant tendrement et de l'autre, il faufile ses doigts dans le pantalon de Jean. Celui-ci, en voyant que son ami a du mal, le déboutonne rapidement.

— Attend... Susurre Jean, impatient.

Et Marco attend, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Son pantalon est maintenant légèrement baissé et le brun peut apercevoir le bout de son boxer. Et comme il s'y attendait, son érection est longue et dure. Marco pense avoir la même chose entre ses jambes et l'idée qu'il soit la cause de cet effet le rempli d'un bonheur intense. Le genre de bonheur qui fait planer dans les airs pendant un moment.

Marco faufile enfin ses doigts dans le boxer de Jean, de façon plus confortable. Le contact de ses doigts froids contre son intimité crispe d'abord Jean et l'emmène dans un état dans lequel il n'a jamais été à présent. C'est paralysant, intense et tellement pervers. Parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre le touche de cette façon et que la sensation de plaisir est dupliquée par cent. Les va-et-vient d'abord lents que produit le brun lui donne envie de murmurer et de faire toute sorte de choses qu'il n'a jamais dites et faites.

— Hmf...

Marco sent son estomac se serrer en entendant les gémissements de Jean. C'est un nouveau son unique et précieux que seul lui est autorisé à entendre. Alors avec entrain, le brun accélère les vas et vient de sa masturbation tout en libérant les lèvres de Jean. Les gémissements se font de plus en plus réguliers et intenses. Marco connaît pourtant le son de sa voix par cœur... Il l'a déjà entendu rire, crier, et même pleurer une ou deux fois. Mais ce son-là, il n'a rien avoir avec les autres. C'est nouveau et pour la première fois, Marco à l'impression d'apercevoir Jean sans défense, presque sensible et blessable. Seul lui a cette chance et ce privilège d'en être le spectateur, mais aussi la raison.

À présent, le membre de Jean glisse un peu plus facilement contre sa paume de main et la chaleur à envahie son corps de façon beaucoup trop excessive. La respiration du châtain est maintenant saccadée et presque hors de contrôle. Tout autour d'eux est rapide et incroyablement jouissif...

En baissant les yeux vers son travail, Marco hésite pendant un moment et sort finalement l'intimité de Jean à l'air libre, de façon sensuelle. À la seule lumière de sa lampe, le brun peut l'observer calmement, sans que cela paraisse bizarre ou effrayant.

— Embrasse-moi...

Et c'est ce que fait Marco, sans rechigner une seule seconde. Il l'embrasse, lui fait plaisir et s'occupe de lui comme s'il était destiné à le faire. Jean passe sa main sur son dos nu et bouillant puis vient terminer sa course sur sa hanche. Pendant un instant, Marco croit sentir les doigts de Jean suivre langoureusement les courbes de ses fesses, mais un bruit sonore venant d'en bas arrête tout gestes trop audacieux.

Marco s'immobilise immédiatement et Jean le regarde, les joues rouges, perdu entre jouissance et désir.

— Marco ? Demande une voix venant du salon.

Puis le châtain réalise la situation et se relève un peu en fixant Marco, tout aussi gêné que lui. Le prénommé s'écarte de Jean et se penche vers l'autre côté du lit, espérant que sa mère ne monte pas. Il se racle d'abord la gorge et répond :

— Oui ?

Mais aucune réponse ne vient et des bruits de murmures résonnent dans le salon. La mère de Marco doit sûrement parler avec son père. Ce qui ne rend pas la situation moins gênante.

Marco se lève ensuite, enfile rapidement son pull et se tourne vers Jean qui réajuste son boxer tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

— Euh... je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Et le châtain hoche simplement la tête en reprenant ses idées.

Marco est dans une situation tellement improbable et inhabituelle qu'il se doit d'assurer. En réfléchissant aux pires scénarios possibles et aux excuses déjà prêtes à l'avance qu'il pourra balancer à ses parents, il descend les escaliers et arrive dans le salon où son père range les courses et sa mère se sert un verre de vin.

— Tu es déjà rentré ? Demande sa mère.

L'innocence dans sa voix brouille l'estomac de Marco et le rend encore plus honteux qu'il n'est déjà. Si elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, le jeune homme ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait accueilli avec un aussi gentil et bienveillant sourire.

— Ouais... un prof était absent.

Son père ne dit rien et range les dernières courses dans leur frigo. Tout est beaucoup trop naturel alors que la situation est à deux doigts de s'échapper de ses mains. Marco doit prendre de l'avance s'il ne veut pas mourir de honte. Il doit faire comme Jean.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

Sa mère s'approche de lui et vient poser sa main froide et humide sur son front.

— Oui, oui. Murmure Marco en fermant les yeux.

— On a peut-être mis le chauffage trop haut, ton père et moi.

— Il y a... hum... Jean est là aussi. Il est dans ma chambre, on regardait un film.

Si ce n'était que ça encore, ça irait. Mais ses parents n'ont vraiment pas besoin de savoir plus de détail.

Pendant que sa mère glisse sa main vers elle et boit une gorgée de son verre, son père s'approche lui aussi, tout en pliant un sac de courses beaucoup trop imposant pour de simples paquets de pâtes et quelques sauces.

— Oh, c'est cool ça. Il dîne avec nous ?

— Je ne sais pas... je vais lui demander.

Et comme s'il s'était donné l'ordre de le faire, Marco remonte dans sa chambre en enjambant les marches deux par deux. Quand il ouvre la porte, les volets sont déjà ouverts et Jean remet son sweat-shirt tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la pièce et Marco regarde un peu autour de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

— C'est mes parents. La voix est libre... !

Marco veut plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le demi-sourire de Jean ne le convainc pas. Il fuit son regard et ne cesse de se racler la gorge comme s'il était enrhumé.

En s'adossant contre son mur, Marco l'observe ranger ses affaires et fermer son sac à dos, accroupi dans l'autre coin de la chambre.

— Ils ont demandé si tu voulais manger ici ce soir.

Jean tourne un peu sa tête - pour montrer qu'il a bien entendu - mais met un sacré moment avant de répondre. Marco à l'impression d'être de trop alors qu'il est chez lui. Pourquoi faut-il que son ami soit soudainement aussi froid ?

— J'sais pas. Je crois j'vais rentrer.

Cette réponse brise le cœur de Marco, plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix le rend maussade et lui donne l'impression que tout est en train de s'effondrer. Jean a le don de transformer les sentiments de Marco en montagnes russes.

— Ma mère m'attend alors...

C'est faux, Marco le sait. La mère de Jean ne lui donne jamais une heure précise pour rentrer et si - exceptionnellement - c'est le cas, Jean s'arrange toujours pour lui désobéir. Il ment, Marco en est conscient, et pourtant, il ne fait rien.

— OK. Murmure le brun en hochant la tête.

Alors le cœur lourd, il le laisse passer devant lui parce que cette stupide habitude de gentleman ne veut pas partir et guide Jean jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En arrivant au salon, ses parents lui disent bonsoir et semblent réellement tristes de la nouvelle. On dirait que les Bott sont tous des sentimentales et qu'ils ne peuvent pas résister à Jean et ses départs à l'improviste. C'est peut-être dans les gênes.

En ouvrant la porte, Marco s'engouffre sur le palier avec Jean et referme la porte derrière lui. Le brun ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Sûrement parce qu'il a secrètement envie que sa vie ressemble à un film américain un peu trop niai et que Jean se mette à l'embrasser tendrement avant de partir.

— Bon...

C'est tellement gênant et la maladresse du châtain ne fait que l'accentuer. Marco préfère qu'il se taise plutôt que de remplir les blancs, juste pour... pour remplir les blancs.

— Rentre bien. Coupe Marco en souriant doucement.

Parce que lui au moins c'est quoi dire dans des situations comme celles-ci et que Jean n'est qu'un imbécile maladroit et égoïste.

Mais peut être quand s'approchant de lui en penchant légèrement sa tête, il ne l'est pas tant que ça. Marco croit d'abord qu'il va coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce geste osé et dangereux a le don de faire battre son cœur, mais l'adrénaline s'évapore vite quand il sent sa bouche touchée tendrement sa joue. Sûrement le genre de bise que tout le monde se fait le matin devant le lycée ou bien le soir, en rentrant. Mignon et humide, comme ceux de sa mère, mais aussi chaud et inoubliable comme les amoureux dans un film.

Jean ne lui en avait jamais fait un et Marco découvre encore quelque chose qui va le rendre accro.

— À demain. Répond-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le brun hoche la tête et regarde silencieusement son meilleur ami marcher jusqu'au fond du palier et descendre les escaliers à leur droite. Jean ne lui offre pas un dernier regard ou bien un sourire d'adieu. Ses pas sont précipités et il semble même nerveux. Mais qu'importe, Marco pense être satisfait de ce qu'il a obtenu. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait et Jean a le don de le faire rouler dans la farine, mais c'est amplement suffisant. Parce que Jean est bien plus que lui, que sa perfection évince largement ses défauts et qu'il veut Marco, peut-être pas comme lui, mais il le désire tout de même. C'est agaçant mais aussi merveilleux.

En rentrant chez lui, Marco passe la fin de la soirée à penser aux événements précédents ; aux mots maladroits et crus de Jean, à ses baisers beaucoup trop baveux et à son intimidé rigide et chaude entre ses doigts.

Dans son lit, il rêve du lendemain où Jean osera peut-être enfin lui tenir la main devant tout le monde, et même l'accueillir avec cette fameuse bise. Mais aussi, il cauchemarde en imaginant son air distant et ses regards bien trop froids à son égard. Peut-être qu'il l'évitera, qu'il va réaliser que coucher avec un homme le dégoûte un peu et que Marco est le genre de personne qu'on se lasse vite : trop gentil, trop facile à atteindre... trop amoureux.

Mais pour l'instant, le brun préfère replonger dans son songe inoubliable où l'odeur de Jean n'arrive pas à quitter ses draps et où les simples syllabes prononçant son prénom fait battre son cœur de plus belle.


	2. Strange

_**NETFLIX AND CHILL** _

* * *

_\- CHAPITRE 2 -_

**Strange**

* * *

Quand Marco arrive au lycée, il est joyeusement accueilli par Sasha qui se tient dans le hall d'entrée.

Il comprend rapidement qu'elle n'a pas choisi d'être toute seule. Soit les autres l'ont abandonné, soit Conny n'est toujours pas arrivé. Dans les deux cas, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour attraper Marco à bout de bras afin que sa solitude soit comblée par une discussion matinale des plus banales. Mais ça ne le dérange pas, loin de là. Marco aime bien sa compagnie et son sens de l'humour très « pipi-caca » qui réussit toujours à lui voler un ou deux sourires. Par la suite, Reiner et Berthold se rejoignent à eux. La discussion vire rapidement sur les cours et particulièrement sur celui de sport qui arrive la semaine prochaine et qui promet d'être divertissant, selon les dires du blond. Tous les quatre décident finalement de monter jusqu'au deuxième étage afin de ne pas être en retard pour le premier cours de la journée.

Marco doit avouer qu'il s'entend un peu mieux avec les deux garçons qu'avec la brune. Il n'a pas envie de penser qu'une quelconque question de sexe est l'origine de cela - c'est ridicule et faux - mais il doit admettre que le silence de Berthold et les conseils de Reiner sont plus rassurants que les bruits de bouche de Sasha. Ils ne sont pas non plus ce que l'on peut qualifier de meilleurs amis, mais ils s'entendent assez bien pour être désignés comme proches.

Arrivant dans le couloir, les bruits des bavardages entre élèves lui saute au visage. C'est assez bondé pour une heure aussi tôt et Marco à l'impression d'avoir un mal de crâne. Mais heureusement, arrivé au bout du couloir, le bruit se calme et l'allée se vide petit à petit. Devant la salle de classe, seulement quelques élèves se tiennent accouder contre le mur ou bien assis par terre. En apercevant Conny, Sasha grogne et accourt vers lui et Reiner et Berthold se dirigent instinctivement vers Annie qui est seule, plongée dans ses pensées, écouteurs aux oreilles.

Et Marco regarde autour de lui, comme un chiot perdu. Mais aucune trace de Jean.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne reste pas bien longtemps seul avant que la professeure arrive et leur demande de rentrer dans la classe, en silence. Prenant une place au milieu, Marco se voit rejoindre par Mikasa qui s'installe à ses côtés. C'est assez étonnant et le brun ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Puis il aperçoit Eren et Amin s'asseoir sur les deux places devant lui et devine tout simplement que Mikasa n'a pas d'autre choix que de venir ici si elle veut rester proche de ses amis.

Mais comme toujours, ça n'ennuie pas Marco. Rien ne l'embête.

Alors doucement, il sourit à Mikasa et enlève son sac à dos qui était positionné sur sa chaise pour le déposer par terre, vers ses pieds. Avant que l'appelle commence, d'autres élèves rentrent dans la salle de classe. Des visages plus fatigués que d'autres, des pas traînant sur le sol glissant et la tête quelque peu essoufflée de Jean. En le voyant dépasser le pas de la porte, Marco sent son cœur rater un battement.

En apercevant son bonnet quitter sa tête de façon désinvolte et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, le brun croit revoir pendant un instant cette même expression qui s'était figé sur son visage la soirée d'hier. Mais malheureusement, Jean formule seulement un simple « bonjour » destiné à sa professeure et zigzague entre les tables. Son corps s'affale sur une chaise un peu plus loin et son regard traverse un peu la salle, mais ne vient jamais rencontrer celui de Marco. Un pincement réussit à se créer une place dans son cœur, accompagné d'une toute petite once de colère. Mais peut être que Jean ne l'a tout simplement pas remarqué, ou bien il essaye juste de ne pas traîner du pied à cause de son retard. Pourquoi Marco est aussi touché par cette indifférence ? Ce n'est pas comme si Jean avait l'habitude de le saluer tous les matins depuis deux ans... Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, le brun pensait juste que les choses allaient être différentes.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée sont finies et le ventre de Marco cri famine. Avant de se le lever de sa chaise, il regarde une seconde si son portefeuille est assez rempli pour ce midi.

— Marco, tu viens ?

L'adolescent lève les yeux devant lui et tombe sur Reiner et sa main levée.

— Oui, attendez-moi !

Avec précipitation, il range ses affaires et dit rapidement au revoir à Mme. Zoe tout en s'engouffrant dans le couloir. Il tombe rapidement nez à nez sur Berthold, Reiner et Annie.

— C'est bon, on peut y aller. Reprend-il en souriant.

Sur le chemin menant au hall d'entrée, Reiner engage la conversation et Annie participe de façon active, mais toujours un peu nonchalante. De son côté, Marco demande à Berthold s'il a bien suivi le cours de physique-chimie et celui-ci lui répond positivement, ce qui ne le surprend pas tellement. Le grand brun est assez intelligent dans son genre et malgré son silence récurant, c'est toujours l'un des premiers à répondre aux questions des professeurs.

— Tu peux te mettre à côté de moi à seize heures, si tu veux. Je t'aiderai...

D'autres personnes auraient sûrement été mal à l'aise face à cette demande. Marco connaît pas mal de monde qui n'aime pas être pris pour des bons à rien, des incompétents en science et qui ont encore besoin de l'aide des grosses têtes pour comprendre un cours... Le jeune garçon pense que sa réflexion est tellement précise qu'il aurait été plus rapide de tout simplement dire Jean.

Mais au contraire, cela le ravit ! Il est rare qu'un type comme Berthold fasse le premier pas et cette attention est si gentil et si bienveillante que cela comble son manque d'attention assez récurant ces temps-ci.

— Oui pourquoi pas, merci !

En arrivant au hall, les quatre adolescents sont accueillis par une marée noire d'élèves se précipitant vers la sortie. Il faut croire que l'estomac de Marco n'est pas le seul à souffrir le martyr. En s'avançant vers la sortie, Annie s'éloigne petit à petit d'eux et attire l'œil de Marco.

— Tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

La blonde se retourne légèrement vers lui et son regard blasé se plonge dans ses grands yeux marrons.

— Je vais à la cantine. Je mange avec Hitch.

Et comme si le hasard faisait bien les choses, les trois garçons regardent la prénommée marcher derrière elle avec sa démarche et son rire éternellement condescendant. Elle est rapidement suivie par son groupe d'amis qui se constitue majoritairement de garçons et par la silhouette si familière de Jean qui saute directement aux yeux de Marco.

— OK, on t'attendra devant la cour alors. Répond Reiner en rebroussant déjà chemin vers la sortie.

Annie hoche seulement de la tête en signe d'approbation et s'avance déjà vers Hitch et Jean.

Pas une remarque, ni même un signe de main ou un simple regard. Le châtain paraît tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que son nouveau groupe d'amis se dirigeait déjà vers la cafétéria. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Marco et Berthold affichent tous les deux le même air maussade et rougissant. C'est avec la remarque taquine de Reiner que Marco le réalise et qu'il se dispenserait bien de paraître autant minable et ridicule aux yeux du monde.

* * *

La journée a été plus longue que prévue - c'est normal, c'est un vendredi. Mais habituellement, Marco ne paraît pas autant épuisé en fin d'après-midi. Il a l'impression d'avoir fait pieds et mains pour se donner bonne conscience et pour garder son air qui lui va si bien : celui de quelqu'un d'heureux et de souriant en toute circonstance.

Mais maintenant qu'il est tout seul dans ces escaliers interminables, il ne peut s'empêcher de souffler toutes les dix secondes et d'embrasser la frustration qui l'envahit. Les dernières heures passaient entre les chaises grinçantes et le froid du dehors l'a plus anéanti qu'autre chose. Heureusement pour lui, sa journée de torture se finit dans une heure. Alors il vaut mieux qu'il n'arrive pas en retard à son prochain cours s'il veut que celle-ci se passe le plus paisiblement possible.

En poussant la grande porte battante du couloir, le brun s'avance jusqu'à sa salle. Mais avant qu'il ne rentre, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement et lui coupe le chemin. Entre la voix de la professeure en fond sonore et le bruit de la porte se refermant, Marco tombe nez à nez sur Jean.

Celui-ci paraît d'abord surpris puis agite rapidement son carnet scolaire dans les airs.

— J'vais faire un mot de retard.

Marco essaye de calmer les battements de son corps et recule un instant en voyant leur proximité.

— Ah... J'imagine que moi aussi alors. Répond-il en levant un sourcil.

Jean semble approuver et commence à rebrousser chemin.

Ce qui agace Marco n'est pas la présence de Jean, mais plus le fait qu'il doit faire demi-tour. Bien au contraire, toute l'incompréhension et la frustration qu'il gardait en lui depuis le début de la journée vient de s'évaporer en un instant. Jean marche enfin à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était et Marco ne peut pas être plus heureux.

Les deux adolescents restent d'abord silencieux pendant un moment. Seul leur pas dans les escaliers forment un semblant de son d'ambiance et le carnet se froissant sous les doigts de Jean la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas deux zombies marchant côte à côte.

— T'es arrivé en retard pourquoi ? Demande enfin Marco en tournant son visage vers lui.

De près, il remarque les légères goûtes de sueurs qui deviennent quelque chose de très récurant chez Jean ces temps-ci. Le prénommé rapproche discrètement ses sourcils tout en parlant très bas :

— Je... Je faisais juste un truc rapide.

Le brun n'a pas le temps d'en apprendre plus que Jean se précipite vers la porte battante menant au hall d'entrée. Devançant Marco, il tourne à droite et se dirige vers le bureau de la vie scolaire. C'est rude et hostile, mais Marco préfère le suivre rapidement que de se poser plus de questions.

Arrivé devant le bureau, celui-ci paraît d'abord vide. En voyant une surveillante arriver, Marco sort lui aussi son carnet scolaire de son sac à dos et prépare d'avance son mot de retard.

— C'est pour, les garçons ?

— Retard. Réponds simplement Jean en s'approchant du bureau qui se tient devant eux.

Marco fait de même et se colle presque au châtain. En ne remarquant pas la gêne qui se créer entre les deux adolescents, la surveillante remplie silencieusement l'un des carnets tout en chantonnant.

— Vous êtes en retard pour... ?

— Je... j'étais aux toilettes.

La surveillante ne dit rien et fixe Jean en attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci reste d'abord silencieux tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Pareil.

Marco sent son estomac se tordre, mais il ne dit rien. Jean ment - comme il le fait souvent - mais là, il a l'impression d'être impliqué dedans sans son consentement. Est-ce que le brun doit être content de la confiance que lui porte Jean (c'est quand même son meilleur ami) ou bien incroyablement suspicieux (et même s'il l'est, il ne lui a rien dit).

— Ça doit faire trois ans que vous êtes ici et vous savez très bien que les toilettes ne sont pas une excuse, les garçons.

— Mais c'est la vérité. Rétorque immédiatement Jean, presque indigné et trop impliqué dans son mensonge.

— Heureusement que vous êtes tombé sur moi alors.

La surveillante, toujours un peu trop aimable avec eux, leur rend leurs carnets et Jean et Marco les prennent simultanément.

— Merci. Répond le brun, un sourire aux lèvres alors que l'autre garçon se dirige déjà vers le hall.

Qui y a-t-il de plus désagréable qu'un Jean incroyablement distant et pressé pour aucune raison ? Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose de récurant depuis quelque temps. N'importe la situation, Jean paraît impatient et veut sans cesse prendre les devants jusqu'à laisser Marco derrière lui. Peut-être qu'ils devraient en parler, ils sont tout de même ami. Marco se le répète mentalement depuis une dizaine de minutes comme s'il essayait de se prouver quelque chose.

Est-ce qu'ils peuvent encore être qualifiés de meilleurs amis après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi quand Marco veut aborder le sujet, quelque chose bloque dans sa gorge ? Jean paraît tellement désinvolte et intouchable qu'il a l'impression que ce sujet de conversation est impensable. Peut-être que son ami fait comme si de rien n'était, peut-être qu'il regrette ou qu'il a honte. Toutes les inquiétudes de Marco lui reviennent en pleine face, comme un ouragan inarrêtable.

— T'es vraiment allé aux toilettes ?

La voix de Jean résonnant dans la cage d'escalier réveille presque Marco. Il lève subitement sa tête vers lui et le regarde pendant un instant. Submerger par les lumières artificielles et la pénombre qui se créer autour d'eux, Jean a l'air tellement beau. Il n'est pas plus élégant que d'habitude et beaucoup moins charismatique qu'il l'était hier soir dans son lit, mais sa normalité si désolante a le don de séduire Marco. Il n'y a bien que lui pour trouver quelques choses de séduisant chez un imbécile comme lui...

— Pour être honnête, non. Reprend Marco, souriant doucement pour lui-même.

Il arrive rapidement à rattraper Jean et les deux garçons montent les escaliers, moins rapidement que leur descente d'il y a quelques minutes.

— Comment tu as deviné ? Demande finalement Marco en le regardant.

— Bah, c'est pas dur. Je sais quand tu mens.

Cet aveu a le don de faire battre le cœur du brun. C'est assez évident en plus, Jean le connaît maintenant depuis deux ans de façon proche, ça serait presque vexant qu'il ne connaisse pas ce genre de chose sur lui. Marco le sous-estimait peut-être un peu trop. Avec toute la peine que Jean lui a causé depuis le début de la journée, le brun s'efforçait de se créer une mauvaise image de lui. Mais ces choses-là, elles ne se renient tout simplement pas... Marco et Jean sont meilleurs amis, qu'ils ne le veuillent ou non. Ce sont un duo.

— Ah bon...

— Ouais.

Un nouveau silence s'installe et Jean ne cesse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Depuis quand tout cela est devenue beaucoup trop gênant être eux ? À cette pensée, Marco fait la moue et poursuit :

— Je suis juste aller voir Daz pour qu'il me rende le gilet que j'lui avais prêté. Et étonnement, il l'a fait...

Jean fronce ses sourcils tout en posant sa main sur la rembarre.

— Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de prêter des trucs à ce type. C'est un naze, il te rend jamais rien.

— Ouais je sais... Mais au bout de la cinquième fois, il le fait ! Faut être un peu persévérant, c'est tout.

Jean ricane un peu tout en détournant le regard.

— Bah cinq c'est trop. J'irai le voir s'il continue... T'es pas son pigeon.

Marco trouve tout ça un peu trop ironique. Il sait que Jean est le premier à lui demander de lui prêter - et même donner - quelques affaires quand l'idée lui vient. Il ne dit rien quand c'est le brun qui le fait de sa propre volonté, ni même un merci, et les autres ne font aucune remarque parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis et que c'est son devoir entant que tel. Mais bizarrement, quand c'est une autre personne qui profite un peu trop de sa gentillesse, cela agace Jean et il est même prêt à défendre sa possession. Et même si cela sonne incroyablement dérangeant, Marco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tendrement face à cette idée.

— Merci... prince charmant.

C'est sorti sans qu'il ne veuille vraiment... Les mauvaises habitudes semblent reprendre le dessus sans son consentement. Alors, la peur au ventre que la gêne s'intensifie encore plus entre eux et que Jean le prenne mal, Marco tourne son visage vers lui. Mais le châtain fronce simplement son nez tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tais-toi.

Marco a à peine le temps d'étirer ses lèvres que la salle de classe se dresse déjà devant eux et que la voix de Mme. Zoe résonne un peu plus fort dans le couloir.

Ce moment de répit s'est passé beaucoup mieux que le brun ne l'aurait pensé, mais les formules de chimies se percutant dans ses oreilles lui remettent rapidement les idées en place. Mais avant de dépasser le pas de la porte, Jean le devance rapidement - encore une fois - tout en se collant à lui. Avec ce geste, la main froide du châtain vient se glisser maladroitement sur sa hanche, caresser les plis de son veston se situant sur son dos, puis disparaître complètement quand celui-ci s'engouffre dans la classe.

Marco reste d'abord surpris et extrêmement heureux et émoustillé par ce geste. Il essaye de le suivre sans que les battements de son cœur résonnent dans toute la pièce et que ses joues rouges illuminent tous ses camarades. Mais ça parait fichu d'avance.

La silhouette de Jean rejoint sa place, comme si de rien n'était et Marco s'avance avec maladresse vers la professeure de physique-chimie en lui tendant son mot de retard.

— Ah tu es là Marco ! J'ai failli te mettre absent. Va rejoindre Bertholt, il m'a dit que tu arriverais.

Marco ne sait pas vraiment ce que ce geste était censé être. Il connaît Jean depuis si longtemps que l'analyser n'est plus nécessaire, mais tout ça entre eux deux est nouveau et très perturbant. Peut-être est-ce une forme d'excuse ? Peut-être que Jean adopte ce genre de langage pour passer un message, mais ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Quand son ami veut dire quelque chose, en général, il ne se gêne pas. Ou bien peut être qu'il en avait tout simplement envie de le faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler l'effet que Marco lui fait ?

— Merci d'avoir gardé ma place. Murmure l'adolescent en s'installant à la gauche de Bertholt

En signe de réponse, le grand hoche simplement la tête et continue d'écrire son cours tout en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. D'habitude, Bertholt n'est pas le genre de personne qui aime se mettre au fond de la classe. Mais il faut croire qu'il n'apprécie pas non plus être mis en avant et que les places à l'avant-dernier rang sont celles de prédilection pour lui.

En regardant autour de lui, Marco remarque qu'il n'est pas le seul à ressentir une fatigue de fin de journée des plus insoutenable prendre possession de son corps. Toute la classe semble somnoler et à deux doigts de faire une sieste. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, le brun aperçoit même son camarade Eren dormir sur le rebord de sa table, cahier et trousse fermés. En général, quand il se retrouve punis au fond de la classe, c'est qu'il a sûrement dû trop bavarder avec Armin ou bien que la dispute entre lui et Jean fut beaucoup trop violente. Mais impossible, Jean n'était pas là... Il était trop occupé à passer sa main sur son dos tout en caressant sa hanche.

Une vibration dans la poche avant de son pantalon le retire de ses pensées. Marco n'est pas du genre à regarder son téléphone en cours, mais il doit avouer que celui de science n'est pas son préféré et que l'ambiance de la classe ne le motive pas trop. C'est donc avec discrétion qu'il tente de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de la cacher dans sa trousse, entre stylo et bouts de gomme. En le déverrouillant rapidement, il remarque le message qui vient de lui être envoyé.

**Arrête de mater Eren . beurk**

Marco rougit et tourne instinctivement son visage vers Jean. Celui-ci est affalé contre sa table, le dos tourné et sa veste près de lui, sûrement pour éviter de se faire choper par Mme. Zoe en train d'envoyer des sms ridicules - et mignons - en plein cours. À côté de lui, Sasha profite aussi de sa cachette improvisée pour grignoter tout en écoutant les explications de cette stupide leçon. Marco a bien l'impression que personne ne compte être concentré pour la dernière heure qui suit.

_Et toi arrêtes de me fixer, travail !_

**Lol**

**Tes parents sont absents où ils vont encore nous faire une apparition à l'improviste ?**

_Je sais pas, comme d'habitude_

_Tu veux venir à la maison ?_

**Peut être**

Mais avant que Marco puisse répondre, Bertholt lui donne un léger coup de coude tout en cachant sa bouche avec sa main.

— La prof arrive... Murmure-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Le brun sent son estomac se serrer et les premiers instincts de survie venir à lui. Il ferme rapidement sa trousse tout en faisant un bruit très peu discret et fait semblant d'écrire quelque chose sur sa feuille, n'importe quoi.

— Bertholt, redresse-toi s'il te plaît.

La professeure passe à côté d'eux et regarde rapidement leur bureau. Mais heureusement, seule la position du grand brun et le sommeil profond d'Eren a attiré son attention. Après avoir sermonné - avec rigolade - son second camarade, celle-ci fait le tour de la classe et laisse quelques secondes de répit à Marco pour finalement répondre :

_Cool ;)_


	3. In My Room

_**NETFLIX AND CHILL** _

* * *

_\- CHAPITRE 3 -_

**In My Room**

* * *

Quand ils arrivent chez Marco, les deux garçons sont accueillis par ce fameux silence qui paraît maintenant si familier et beaucoup plus apprécier qu'avant.

Secrètement, eux deux savent que ce calme est précieux et qu'il mérite d'être savouré avec plus de reconnaissance. Alors, en s'étirant discrètement, Marco contourne le salon et se dirige vers la cuisine afin de préparer quelque chose à boire. Pendant ce temps, Jean s'affale sur la table à manger qui se situe non loin du salon et commence à déposer ses affaires. Sûrement par habitude, il faut croire que le châtain est motivé pour réviser et commencer ses devoirs. Ce qui ne déplaît pas non plus à Marco, mais il aurait sûrement imaginé faire autre chose avec lui. Rien de sexuelle, bien sûr... Est-ce qu'ils sont même prêts à recommencer ? C'est bien trop bizarre pour lui de le revoir ici, comme si de rien n'était.

— Tu veux boire quoi ?

Jean ouvre sa trousse tout en cherchant le moindre objet qui n'est pas mâchouillé ou vide.

— Coca s'te plaît.

Marco prend deux verres, une bouteille de soda et décide enfin de déposer son sac à dos à l'entrée, non loin du porte manteau. En arrivant vers Jean, il remarque rapidement son air demi-concentré et demi tendu qui ne semble pas disparaître.

— Merci. Murmure-t-il en prenant le verre qui lui est donné.

— Tu veux faire quoi ?

La phrase reste un moment en suspens avant que Marco pointe du doigt l'agenda de Jean tout en s'asseyant à sa droite, comme si sa phrase se doit d'être plus clarifiée.

Le châtain hoche finalement des épaules tout en grignotant le capuchon d'un stylo (l'un de ses derniers survivants).

— Allemand... J'ai rien fait.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as rien compris.

Jean sourit légèrement en tournant son regard vers Marco.

— Même si j'avais compris, j'aurais rien fait t'façon.

Que serait Jean sans ses petites phases de rébellion où de flemmardise qui sont pour lui synonyme de quelqu'un se voulant être « cool » et peut être, et honteusement, « bad boy ». Marco sait qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller et à détester l'école jusqu'au point de refuser de travailler. Au contraire, Jean a montré plus d'une fois son intérêt pour certaine matière et ses notes plus que satisfaisantes ont toujours l'habitude de convaincre sa mère de le laisser rentrer tard le soir - allez savoir ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'il ressent juste le besoin de prouver quelque chose aux autres, même à son ami.

— Bon bah t'inquiètes pas, moi je les fait.

Marco fait un rapide aller-retour vers son sac à dos et revient rapidement à sa place en posant son cahier et quelques stylos. Jean le regarde pendant un moment puis prend finalement la parole quand Marco lui tend son devoir d'allemand :

— Non mais c'est bon... J'peux le faire tout seul.

Marco croit d'abord avoir mal entendu. Puis après quelques secondes, il rapproche discrètement ses sourcils en ne disant rien. Ça doit bien être la première fois que Jean refuse son aide, ou lui refuse tout simplement quelque chose. En n'y pensant, ce n'est qu'un simple bout de papier, mais Marco ressent un léger pincement au cœur. Il a l'impression de paraître quelque peu inutile à ses yeux, mais en même temps, l'indépendance que le châtain semble acquérir lui fait plaisir.

— T'es sûr ?

— Ouais, t'inquiètes. Répond Jean en commençant son exercice avec plus de concentration.

Marco le laisse alors seul pendant un moment. Il tue le temps en sirotant sa boisson, en relisant les dernières leçons (qu'il a déjà relus une bonne dizaine de fois) et en défilant toutes les informations plus ou moins intéressantes qui apparaissent sur son compte _Instagram._ Pendant ce temps, les bruits de stylo et les soufflements de Jean résonnent de façon régulière dans l'appartement. Mais sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, le léger ricanement de Marco semble le déconcentrer.

Jean, sa tête maintenue par sa main droite, tourne légèrement son attention vers lui. En voyant cela, Marco se calme un peu et rougi.

— Désolé...

— C'est quoi ? Murmure Jean en fronçant ses sourcils.

Marco sourit et décale légèrement sa chaise vers lui en pianotant sur son téléphone.

— C'est une vidéo, regarde.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment propice pour déranger Jean, mais lui-même semble un peu trop intrigué et quelque peu fatigué par cet exercice d'allemand qui ne finit jamais. Alors avec plus d'entrain qu'avant, le châtain glisse sa chaise vers Marco et vient se coller à lui. En positionnant son téléphone en face d'eux, le brun sent le coude de Jean se poser sur son épaule et sa tête se lover dans celui-ci. Plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Marco peut même sentir sa respiration au coin de son oreille. La vidéo défile à nouveau et sa concentration se focalise plus sur les petits ricanements de Jean qui créer de léger courant d'air sur sa nuque qu'autre chose.

— C'est ça qui t'a fait rire ? Reprend-il en touchant l'écran du téléphone afin de voir une autre vidéo.

— Bah oui... t'entends même son crâne cogner quand il tombe.

— T'es con.

En appuyant sur _play_ , Jean ne se rend pas compte qu'il a aussi appuyé un peu plus fort sur le cœur de Marco. Celui-ci ressent à nouveau toutes les émotions, plaisantes ou non, qui se sont tiraillé en lui le jour précédent. Ça a le don de le démanger, mais aussi de tendrement s'enflammer en lui, comme une feuille prenant feu.

Il faut croire que les exercices de Jean et les révisions de Marco prennent une pause. Les vidéos ne dépassant pas plus de sept secondes défilent à la chaîne devant leurs yeux et la proximité qui s'est créée entre les deux garçons ne semble pas s'élargir. Entre deux rires, Jean s'est même autorisé quelques mouvements délicats et Marco plusieurs regards rougissants en son encontre. C'est après quelques instants que les doigts fins de Jean se hissent enfin au niveau de sa nuque et caressent subtilement - mais avec une once de maladresse - la nuque de Marco et la naissance de ses premiers cheveux. En s'entend ce contact froid et chatouilleux contre sa peau, il lui vint d'abord un rire. Puis ensuite, quand ceux-ci sont devenus plus insistants, une chaleur indescriptible le long de son cou, son cœur et son ventre.

Marco pense adorer ça. Il en est même sûr, ce genre d'attentions et de gestes si délicats et si doux peut rapidement le faire flotter dans l'air et lui faire toute oublier : l'indifférence de Jean, son refus face à son aide et même ses doigts qui sont vraiment trop froids. Alors, pendant les secondes où les bruits de la vidéo ont disparu de son champ auditif, Marco ose tourner son visage rougissant vers Jean. Celui-ci semble l'avoir regardé pendant un instant, sans dire un mot.

Le brun lève simplement un sourcil tout en souriant légèrement, voulant demander - de façon subtile - ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Alors en signe de réponse, Jean s'approche de lui, pose sa main sur le dos de sa chaise et lui vole un baiser.

Un simple baiser qui semble lui être familier, mais qui parait - et qui paraîtra toujours - aussi unique, à sa façon. Marco est tellement heureux qu'il en oublie la pause qui est censée ne durer que quelques minutes. Il initie même le prochain baiser, de façon plus intense et profonde. Entre deux coups de langue, Jean plonge pleinement sa main dans la chevelure du brun et fait grincer sa chaise dans un mouvement brusque. Tout est encore trop inattendu et soudain mais pourtant, les deux jeunes garçons trouvent une certaine routine dans ces embrassades trop inexpérimentées. C'est comme si après une journée entière à avoir fait de l'apnée, ils pouvaient enfin respirer entre leurs lèvres trop humides et leurs langues trop curieuses.

Marco est si comblé d'avoir retrouvé le Jean qu'il aime tant. Il pensait que ces moments d'intimités avec lui avaient disparu pour toujours... Mais l'excitation et l'énergie que semble faire preuve Jean lui enlève tout doutes. Il est là, près de lui, main dans ses cheveux et bouche contre la sienne. Il n'y a pas plus grande preuve d'amour et d'attention au monde que celle-ci.

— On monte ? Chuchote Jean en finissant le baiser.

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les plans de Marco. Peut-être est-il tout simplement naïf, comme d'habitude. Mais les choses qu'il peut refuser à Jean se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Alors en signe de réponse, il hoche simplement la tête et débarrasse à la va-vite la table avant de le suivre.

Jean paraît presque précipité. Ses pas, rapidement suivis par ceux de Marco, résonnent comme des tambours sur les escaliers tournants menant à la chambre du brun. Arrivés en haut, les deux s'engouffrent dans la pièce et ressentent instinctivement une chaleur naître au creux de leurs ventres. Tout est un peu plus sombre et intime qu'en bas. Comme enfermés dans un cocon, dans un endroit qui leur est familier et qui est marqué par leur présence, le reste devient beaucoup plus facile.

Marco s'approche même de Jean et l'aide à enlever son pull, dans le but d'accélérer les choses. Dans ce contact bref, ses doigts touchent furtivement sa peau nue et chaude. Quelques pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer ne cessent de s'accroître dans sa tête. Son cœur et son ventre s'enflamment au fil des secondes et comme en ébullition, son cerveau ne cesse de se brouiller. Il est impossible pour Marco de penser clairement ou de dire la moindre phrase sensée. Tout ce qu'il croit vouloir ne se résume qu'à une envie sauvage qui paraît trop démesurée pour être rationnelle.

Dans un mouvement rapide, le châtain s'assoit avec énergie sur son lit défait. L'admirant dans toute sa hauteur, ses regards fuyants et gênés se sont maintenant volatilisés pour laisser place à ceux plus avides et à un léger sourire. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, Jean souhaite secrètement que Marco le rejoigne. Alors il le provoque, comme il sait si bien faire. Il commence par caresser son corps en débutant des mouvements rapides et maladroits sur son torse nu, puis il descend sa main vers son ventre tout en effleurant son duvet qui mène le chemin vers la naissance de ses poils pubiens, un endroit trop intime pour laisser Marco indifférent. Puis soudainement, Jean s'arrête et observe son meilleur ami. Le regard de Marco est doux et plein de désir, le châtain à l'impression qu'il va fondre dans les secondes qui suivent. Alors pour inverser la tendance, le brun commence lui aussi à se déshabiller très doucement. Ses vêtements glissent le long de son corps et l'attente mélangée à de la frustration commence à creuser un trou dans l'esprit de Jean.

Le châtain ne bouge plus et silencieusement, seuls ses yeux suivent le mouvement des mains de Marco le déshabillant. Les vêtements tombent un à un sur le sol et le brun se retrouve en sous-vêtement, parsemé de ses taches de rousseurs si admirables et splendides. À cette vue, Jean dégluti et sent ses joues brûlées, comme le reste de tout son corps. En papillonnant des yeux, il croise rapidement ceux de Marco et laisse place à un silence intense.

Le brun s'approche donc timidement du lit et instinctivement, comme si l'envie lui brûlait depuis des heures, Jean vient coller son corps au sien. C'est encore une fois surprenant et irréfléchi. Lui qui a toujours l'habitude de voir clair dans les idées des gens, l'esprit de son meilleur ami est comparable à un casse-tête. Marco ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ou l'ampleur de toutes ses pensées plus confuses les unes que les autres qui s'entrechoquent dans son esprit.

Alors voulant calmer les choses, le brun l'embrasse tendrement, tout doucement, dans le but de faire durer le moment. Mais Jean est plus vif, comme à son habitude. Alors il passe sa main sur la nuque de son ami, comme s'il savait parfaitement que cet endroit ne le laisserait pas indifférent. Puis discrètement, sans vraiment qu'il ne le contrôle, une danse sensuelle se crée entre les deux. C'est instinctif, presque comme un mouvement animal, mais c'est chaud et addictif. Un désir sauvage né de leurs deux corps commence à se peaufiner. C'est un moment planant et enivrant, telle une danse fugace prenant forme en mêlant leurs sueurs et leurs souffles courts.

Marco profite de ce moment. Il laisse le châtain poser ses mains sur ses hanches et le plaquer contre lui tout en diminuant l'espace entre eux deux, comme si cela est possible. Son basin ondulant contre le sien créant une indicible sensation. Les mouvements de Jean, d'abord maladroits, deviennent plus téméraires et farouches. Il le dévore d'abord tout entier, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Sa bouche picore ensuite son cou, voulant laisser quelques traces en vint, et son désir s'insinue sous sa peau, court dans ses veines et enflamme tous ses sens. Les mains de Jean sont si merveilleuses, joyeuses et habiles. Elles remplissent Marco d'une joie immense et lui rappelle encore une fois que son ami n'est réellement heureux qu'avec lui, dans ses bras et son corps collé au sien. C'est peut-être une pensée égoïste et aveuglée par l'amour, mais elle est pourtant véridique à ses yeux.

Au son d'un millième gémissement, la main bien baladeuse et discrètement glissante de Marco se retrouve encore une fois piégée entre le caleçon de Jean et son membre durcissant. Enveloppés de pénombre, dans cet appartement vide et cette chambre étouffante, il ne reste qu'eux deux, sous le joug de cette irrésistible attraction et déchaînant leurs corps mais sans faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention qui les a autre fois traumatisée. Non, la seule chose qu'il faut attirer est Marco vers Jean, ses jambes entre les siennes et sa hanche contre son bassin. Tout ce que veut le brun est l'embrasser passionnément, cueillir son premier et son dernier souffle, lui tout entier, frémissant sous ses caresses, comme une vague de plaisir suivie d'un épuisement profond.

Alors sans vraiment y avoir fait attention, Jean se retrouve assit au bord du lit, les yeux clos et la main plongée dans la chevelure de Marco qui se situe entre ses jambes.

Il réussit à susurrer son prénom entre deux gémissements.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarde Marco pendant un instant en lui demandant s'il est bien sûr de vouloir faire ça. Et son ami hoche immédiatement la tête, comme si la question ne se posait même pas.

— Ok...

Jean n'aime pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Il n'est pas non plus muet comme une tombe comme l'est Annie, ou bien froid et distant comme peut le paraître Mikasa. Mais il a cette facette en lui qui le retiendra toujours de franchement exprimer ce qu'il ressent, tout en rejetant et en cachant ses sentiments sous de l'agacement et des mots déplaisants. Et d'un côté, Marco sait qu'il n'apprécie pas ce moment. Sous l'effet de l'euphorie et du plaisir, Jean perd tous ses repères et voit disparaître les murs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire autour de lui.

Mais Marco se délecte silencieusement de cette situation. Parce que pour une fois, son ami est à sa merci et il peut enfin tenir les rênes de leur relation.

Alors il essaye de se rappeler les techniques et les scènes obscènes qu'il avait pu voir entre deux vidéos érotiques, tout en se demandant si c'est bien la bonne chose à faire. Mais heureusement, Jean semble apprécier le contact de ses lèvres contre son intimité et ses doigts humides faisant des semblants de va-et-vient. Les sensations que produisent ces frottements ont le don de lui faire perdre pied. Jean ne pensait pas que les effets de ce geste allaient être aussi puissants - les acteurs porno ont toujours l'air si stoïque et si désinvolte. Mais avant que le plaisir arrive à sa fin, Marco décide d'arrêter tout mouvement et d'observer son ami, comme si son visage lui manquait terriblement. Il s'approche de lui et semble rêver pendant un moment. Le brun a soudainement envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Peut-être que c'est un peu trop tôt, que la situation actuelle décuple ses sentiments et qu'il se sentira bête d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il va fortement regretter dans une heure. Mais le regard de Jean lui donne l'impression qu'il a compris. Enfin, c'est ce que Marco pense.

Les gestes sont toujours plus forts que les mots, alors avec vivacité, le brun se voit trainé sur le lit. Ses genoux quittent le sol et son dos vient percuter son matelas maintenant imprégné de leurs odeurs. D'abord surpris, Marco ricane doucement tout en essayant de se débattre. Mais les bras de Jean sont un peu trop resserrés sur lui et son poids en devient presque étouffant. Le brun est maintenant complètement sous on emprise. Fermement, le châtain saisit Marco d'une main et vient passer l'autre entre ses jambes, tout en la glissant vers l'arrière, créant un contact entre ses doigts et la naissance de ses fesses. Puis vient le moment où l'esprit de Marco bascule complètement, contraint par l'excitation de le sentir. Pendant un moment, il se débat par principe parce qu'il aime bien se faire désirer, mais il a toujours l'espoir que Jean n'écoute pas ses jérémiades, mais uniquement son plaisir à cet instant précis.

Les mots ne suffisent plus. Ils sont maintenant inutiles et remplacés par de minimes et tendres soufflements. Les yeux vitreux et les lèvres humides, le brun se laisse encore une fois aller et suit les mouvements de ses doigts, comme une chorégraphie. Essayant de balayer toutes les informations qui submergent son cerveau - tout en gardant les plus utiles - Marco se répète encore une fois à quel point il est chanceux. Honteusement, il remercie la mère de Jean d'avoir mis au monde un garçon si talentueux avec ses doigts et ô combien il ne le mérite tout simplement pas.

Son meilleur ami ramène une nouvelle fois son visage vers lui, les yeux mi-clos tout en essayant de diriger ses lèvres vers les siennes. Mais sous l'euphorie et captivé par le plaisir qu'il procure, son plan se voue à l'échec. Son baiser se voulant baveux se transforme rapidement en léchouille désordonner mélangeant sueurs et salives.

— A... Attend. Réussit à murmurer Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

Une certaine douleur, nouvelle et plaisante, s'immisce en lui. Refoulant un grognement, Jean obéit et reprend de la hauteur. Il fixe son ami - intensément et de façon perturbante - comme si on l'avait coupé dans son élan.

Reprenant quelque peu son souffle, le brun respire lentement et lui explique - avec une once de gêne parce que ce n'est jamais facile à dire - qu'il commence à avoir mal et qu'un lubrifiant ne serait pas de refus. Mais Jean n'en a que faire. Du moins, c'est ce que Marco croit. Il ne semble pas mal à l'aise, confus ou même dégoûté par la demande de son meilleur ami. C'est comme s'il avait fait ça un milliard de fois...

Alors en réponse, Jean approche sa main de son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, il caresse tendrement sa joue rouge, puis ses lèvres pulpeuses et brillantes. Doucement, il vient créer une ouverture avec son pouce. Marco se laisse faire, comme toujours, pensant qu'il n'a pas trop le choix - et même s'il l'avait, il ne ferait probablement rien. Puis soudainement, le brun sent son index et son majeur s'initier dans sa bouche. Comme prit de court, Marco a d'abord du mal à respirer. Il trouve le geste perturbant et très vulgaire. Mais au fur et à mesure, les doigts de Jean caressants sa langue, son palet et même les extrémités de ses molaires lui procurent un plaisir coupable. Voulant approfondir l'expérience, Jean tente même d'enfoncer un peu plus profondément ses deux doigts dans sa gorge. Et surprenant soit-il, ceux-ci n'ont aucun mal à se faufiler dedans.

Marco pense être témoin d'un fantasme assez pervers que lui cachait Jean et celui-ci ne lui dira probablement jamais que cette capacité qu'a le brun d'avaler ses deux doigts sans difficulté l'excite encore plus. Le châtain les retire finalement et inspecte pendant un instant la bave de son ami se coller contre sa peau et ses ongles. Rapidement, il concentre de nouveau son attention vers le visage de Marco et remet sa main où elle était précédemment.

Les gloussements du brun sont immédiatement remplacés par des gémissements sourds et réguliers. La chambre reprend petit à petit son rythme et le paysage dansant et voluptueux qu'elle avait délaissé pendant quelques secondes se dresse à nouveau.

Et cela continue pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil finisse de brûler et que le ciel s'assombrisse...


End file.
